Pokémon – the story of half Pokémon
by Moka Raiden
Summary: a girl named Aura is a half lucario who her life is treated crap and now she went to find a new place to live until she meet a freindly Lucario and Sir Aaron! It's similar to Lucario and Mystery of Mew!
1. Chapter 1

A new story about Pokémon heh, if you steal this story you will die because I own this story...anyway into the story

Story Pokémon – the story of half Pokémon

(New story similar about Lucario and Mystery of Mew)

Plot: A girl named Aura; that is me, I'm 14 who was a half Pokémon who once lived with my mother and father. I looked like a freak towards to everyone and I have been abanned and lived alone in the Forrest, everyone hated me because I am a half Pokémon of Lucario. However, I am actually a rare Pokémon ever known but no one realized that.

Chapter 1: New Life for Half Pokémon

I am walking around in the Forrest with other Pokémons, they are full Pokémons but I did not mind because at least I have some company. Therefore, I walked with my new friends as I have my new life to live. We arrived to the huge tree called Tree of beginning; it was a best place to be and so I stayed there for my whole life. I played with Mew and drink water from the pond inside the tree of beginning, this is better than being treated like crap.

I was sitting outside playing with the toys that Mew has, I was having fun time. "Mew, you are the best friend I have...Who cares about me and accept me of how I look," I said hugging Mew. "I'll make sure that if there is any danger, I will protect you for all my life." Mew was happy and made a sound of ''Mew'' meaning she will do the same for me.

_At the Hotspring:_

Sir Aaron and Lucario were together in the Hotspring laughing and tell few jokes. They seem having good time, later on, they walked towards the tree of beginning until Lucario sensed another Aura in the tree of beginning and ran ahead. "Lucario!" Sir Aaron shouted running after his friend. "Wait up!" However, Lucario ran off and ran into the Tree of beginning, he saw another Lucario but more human like and walked over to her. He stared at the female Half Lucario.

_At the tree of beginning:_

I looked at a Lucario and stand up then I hide behind full of toys, Mew was giggling as I turned my face red. I never seen another Lucario not a full and real Pokémon, Later on a man appeared with his staff he is holding. "Lucario, what is wrong?" a man asked. Lucario continued looking at me before replied. "It's that Lucario, she is bit different more human like."

Sir Aaron looked at me and spoke gently. "Come out, we are not going to hurt you." However, I shook my head. "I don't trust humans...they are evil..." I spoke. Lucario came forward, grabbed my hand/paw, and took me to Sir Aaron. Sir Aaron smiled; I was confused and backed away from Lucario and Sir Aaron. "You shouldn't be afraid of me," Sir Aaron said. "My name is Sir Aaron the guardian of Aura." Lucario still staring at me and I stopped backing away from them. Then Lucario spoke next. "My name is Lucario." I looked at them both and somehow I trust Sir Aaron. Is it because he cares about me? Or is it because he is the only friendly human I meet? However, I was not sure. "I'm Aura," I said. "The half Pokémon of Lucario."

Sir Aaron and Lucario were surprised to see a half Pokémon around here. I smiled and looked down, Sir Aaron asked me where I lived and why stayed in tree of beginning. "It's because humans treated me worse, even my parents..." I said. "I ran off and came here to find a new home for me or I would have died by the hands of bloody humans." Sir Aaron and Lucario were both shocked when I told about humans who have treated me badly; Sir Aaron thought of something and then finally said. "You can live with us in the palace" Sir Aaron said in gentle voice as Lucario nodded. "It would be nice to have you around." I like the sound of that so I nodded, but I am in kind of badly wounded by the humans, have cuts all over my left leg, and probably have a dislocated right arm because it hurts when I move it.

Sir Aaron noticed I am badly wounded, so did Lucario. Sir Aaron checked my right arm but I yelped in pain when he moved my arm. "I'm afraid you have a dislocated arm, Aura," Sir Aaron said. "But I'm sure that we will get you to the hospital." I sighed. "I do not want to go to hospital; I want to stay with you." I said.

Lucario: Wow...that was good?

Me: oh shut up, Lucario

Sir Aaron: COOL!!! *Dances*

Me: Sir Aaron! Stop dancing!

Lucario: I think he is drunk....

Me: maybe?

Lucario: yep, anyway this is going to be continued and read and review or die! *evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

A new story about Pokémon heh, if you steal this story you will die because I own this story...anyway into the story

Story Pokémon – the story of half Pokémon

(New story similar about Lucario and Mystery of Mew)

Chapter 2 – The Palace/the Training

Lucario, Sir Aaron and I walking towards the Palace, where Lucario and Sir Aaron live. The Palace was huge when we arrived and I was shocked to see it, I cannot believe that there was a Palace here.

"Wow" I said as we walked in. "This is so cool." Sir Aaron and Lucario looked at each other and then laughed. "Yes, But we will show you to your room." Sir Aaron said as he walked to the hall. Then a woman came and I was hiding behind Sir Aaron. "Aaron, Lucario" The woman said. "I am happy to see you two back this early." Lucario smiled and looked at Sir Aaron, Sir Aaron nodded. "I'm pleasure to be back too," He said. "But Lady Rin, this is Aura a half pokémon of Lucario" He moved aside and Lady Rin saw me standing there frightened. She kneeled down to my height and spoke softly. "You don't be afraid," Lady Rin said. "You will be save in this palace." I nodded; I looked around and then looked at Lady Rin to Lucario then to Sir Aaron. "I would like to stay here where I don't get attacked by humans..." I said. Sir Aaron told Lucario to take me to my room, as he will talk to Lady Rin. Lucario nodded and took me to my room; I heard Sir Aaron and Lady Rin talking. It went something like: "Lady Rin, Aura is a rare pokémon I never seen anything like this." Aaron said. "Aaron, you have to make sure Aura is always protected" Lady Rin said. "She is the only one of her rare species left."

"I will" Sir Aaron said then walked off. I was in my room lying down on the bed with eyes closed, I fully trusted everyone in the palace. Later on, Sir Aaron woke me up gently. "Aura, it's time for me to train you how to use aura." He said. "Then you would be more protected on how you use your aura." I nodded but I was not sure of what he meant, so I followed him to the training arena. The Training arena is in the Forrest with some huge tree woods hang from the string, they are moving as well. Sir Aaron showed me how to do as he blindfolded his eyes and started to dodge the woods.

To be continued

Lucario: that was sort...

Me: I know...lol I am really busy!

Lucario: yeah of being lazy....

Sir Aaron: This story is not so bad...it has me in it!

Lucario and me: Oh, bother...Sir Aaron is drunk again...

Sir Aaron: Whooooooooo!!!! *dances*


End file.
